Coffee and Sex
by DeborahCosta
Summary: Apenas um momento deles.


One Shot

Luke and Lorelai

"Coffee and sex"

Lorelai vai caminhando pela cidade, observando a movimentada Stars Hollow, embora estivesse tarde, ainda havia pessoas na rua, todas entretidas ou ocupadas.

De onde ela estava, já podia ver a lanchonete do Luke, ela sorri sentindo seu coração acelerar um pouco, o relacionamento dos dois ainda estava no início e ela ainda sentia a vibração de seu corpo sempre que estava perto dele, uma atração fora do comum.

Ela se aproxima, olhando pelo vidro, não consegue evitar o desapontamento ao perceber que ainda haviam pessoas lá, ela tinha certeza que ele estaria lá sozinho. Mas mesmo assim, ela respira fundo e entra, Luke levanta a cabeça ao ouvir a porta abrir e logo abre um sorriso, observa ela tirar o casaco, ficando apenas com uma blusa vermelha, de mangas compridas e gola alta, e uma saia preta curta, ele permanece olhando as pernas dela, desnudas, enquanto ela caminha em sua direção, sentando-se no banco em frente ao balcão.

Lorelai: Oi

Luke: Oi, o que faz aqui? achei que estivesse em casa

Lorelai: e eu achei que...

Ela sorri, se aproximando um pouco mais dele, atraindo-o a se aproximar também, e ela sussurra..

Lorelai: achei que estaria fechado! que estivesse sozinho

Luke: eu já deveria ter fechado, mas não posso expulsar meus clientes, e eles parecem distraídos

Lorelai olha ao redor, apenas uma mesa estava ocupada por uns jovens que riam e conversavam animados, ela volta a olhar para o Luke, que já estava lhe servindo café, enchendo a caneca. Ela sorri, segurando e bebe um gole, mantendo um olhar pra ele, um olhar que o prende, ela abaixa o copo e lambe os lábios, sorrindo em seguida.

Luke: então, você queria vir aqui tarde, pra tomar um café?

Lorelai: algo assim

Luke: sabe que, nesse momento, eu estou querendo expulsa-los, não sabe?

Lorelai sorri, quase que o incentivando a fazer isso. Ele se encosta no balcão, olhando o rosto dela, se perdendo em seus pensamentos, olhar pra ela tão perto assim era quase perigoso, ela era linda, e quanto mais ele a olhava mais preso ele se sentia...

Luke: não posso, teremos que esperar eles saírem

Lorelai: mesmo se eu te confessar que eu não vim aqui com boas intenções?

Luke suspira, mil coisas lhe passam pela cabeça...

Luke: Lorelai

Lorelai: e que eu estou sem calcinha

Luke olha pra mesa ocupada...

Luke: pessoal, a lanchonete precisa fechar

"ah claro, estamos terminando aqui" -um deles responde

Lorelai sorri, levantando-se. Luke balança a cabeça negativamente, imaginando o quanto ela mexia com ele. Ele pega o bloco de notas e a calculadora, começa a anotar, conferindo o caixa.

Lorelai dá a volta no balcão, passando por ele, roçando os seios nas costas dele, ele fecha os olhos por um breve momento, e volta a escrever. Mas sem deixar de notar no que ela está fazendo. Lorelai pega um bolinho e o morde com vontade, chegando perto dele, se encosta no balcão, de costas, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão, ele a olha e sorri, lança um olhar para a mesa, ninguém havia se levantado ainda, ele suspira.

Lorelai: quer ajuda aí?

Luke: nem com toda ajuda do mundo eu vou conseguir conferir esse caixa, eu só consigo pensar que você está sem... calcinha

Ele toma cuidado ao falar a última palavra, falando baixo...

Lorelai: sim, estou... não há nada abaixo dessa roupa

Luke é automaticamente atraído a olhar os seios dela, percebendo agora que a blusa mostrava perfeitamente o formato deles, definitivamente ela não estava de sutiã, sem pensar muito, sua mão vai parar na coxa dela. Antes que ele pudesse pensar, vai deslisando a mão, subindo, acariciando a pele dela. Ele a olha nos olhos, percebendo a expressão surpresa e excitada que ela tinha. Ele alcança a saia e continua subindo a mão, agora por baixo da saia dela, ignorando quando a Lorelai derruba o bolo no chão, ele continua, e ouve ela puxar o ar com força, quase arfando quando ele a toca. Ele para, olhando para a mesa e percebe que ninguém percebeu a reação dela.

Lorelai: o que você...

Luke: estou conferindo, você costuma brincar demais

Ela ri, mas logo suspira de novo ao sentir ele a acariciar, ela fecha os olhos, e tenta não se denunciar ao afastar mais as pernas, dando mais acesso a mão do Luke. Ele vai passando o dedo médio delicadamente no clitoris dela, olhando-a, vendo ela de olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios, franzindo a sobrancelha, ele luta contra a vontade de a agarrar ali, na frente de todos. Ele apenas pressiona dois dedos contra ela, esfregando com leveza e força ao mesmo tempo. Ela continua mordendo o lábio, talvez com muita força, até que ele força um pouco os dedos contra ela, e a sente molhada. Ele para um pouco e suspira, senti-la molhada o faz pulsar de tesão, estava difícil manter o auto controle, e sem aviso ele empurra o dedo para dentro dela. Fazendo-a gemer e pular pra trás, num espasmo seu braço derruba a caneca de café. Chamando a atenção de todos. Luke se afasta dela e sorri. Ela se vira encarando a turma que a olhava, todos confusos...

Lorelai: ah... eu, desculpa

Luke: tudo bem, eu limpo

Lorelai sente o rosto corar, imaginando que todos ali sabiam que ela estava excitada, que estava sem calcinha, que estava molhada, e que a pouco estava sendo masturbada.

Mas o pessoal apenas vão se organizando, levantando da mesa, continuando a conversar e vão abrindo as carteiras, resolvendo como dividiriam a conta. Lorelai vai andando, ajeitando a saia, indo até o Luke que estava ajoelhado apanhando os cacos de vidro. Ela se agacha, sorrindo pra ele.

Lorelai: sinto muito

Luke: não sinta! eu posso te cobrar de alguma forma

Eles sorriem, e observam o pessoal saindo da lanchonete.

Luke: finalmente

Ele se levanta, indo até a porta e a tranca, vai fechando as cortinas. E apaga algumas luzes, deixando uma acesa, deixando o ambiente parcialmente iluminado. Ele observa a Lorelai ainda juntando os cacos.

Luke: deixa isso aí

Lorelai: não, tudo bem, eu vou limpar isso aqui, até por que eu derrubei, pena que é vidro por que pode acreditar, se não tivesse vidro eu até lamberia o café do chão, além de desastrada, também tem o fato de eu desperdiçar café e café é algo valioso, é tipo algo como, como combustível, pelo menos pra mim, se eu fosse um carro com certeza eu só funcionária com café, teria que haver alguns postos que abastecesse com café...

Luke: Lorelai

Lorelai: nossa! imagina só, eu nem preciso ser um carro. Esquece o carro, poderia mesmo ter postos que abastecessem com café, eu iria sempre...

Luke: Lorelai..

Lorelai: não, na verdade não parece ser uma ideia muito legal, ia sair café naquelas bombinhas, não parece ser algo higiênico

Luke revira os olhos e se ajoelha, enfiando a mão na nuca dela, segurando-a pelos cabelos e a puxa pra si, colando seus lábios nos dela, ela logo o abraça, retribuindo o beijo, sentindo as mãos deles passear pelas costas, a apertando contra ele. Ele se afasta um pouco, olhando-a nos olhos.

Luke: só assim pra calar essa sua boca!

Lorelai sorri, ele vai se levantando, trazendo-a consigo..

Luke: deixa aí que depois eu limpo

Ele vai andando, segurando a mão dela, voltando ao caixa...

Luke: deixa eu só terminar de anotar isso aqui, senão amanhã não vou me lembrar

Lorelai se encosta no balcão novamente, olhando ele concentrado. Enquanto ele estava sério, ela vai se lembrando da cena anterior, de sentir a carícia dele, a forma gostosa como ele sabia a tocar. Ela morde os lábios, o olhando com lascívia, sentindo-se excitada novamente. Ela vai descendo as mãos pelo corpo, segura a saia e vai levantando devagar, sorrindo imaginando se ele ia notar rápido a brincadeira dela. Ela vai subindo a saia, quase desapontada por ele não reagir...

Luke: Lorelai, o que você está fazendo?

Ela sorri, ele nem se quer olhou pra ela, como se quisesse a ignorar...

Lorelai: nada...

Ele põe a caneta no balcão e a olha, sorrindo... Ela toca a caneta com o dedo indicador e vai empurrando até derrubar no chão...

Lorelai: ops... caiu

Luke se agacha, segura a caneta mas decide levantar a cabeça, olhando a Lorelai daquele ângulo. Ela o olha, e eles conseguem sentir o ambiente de repente ficar quente, como se toda a energia sexual deles exalasse no ar. Luke sem pensar duas vezes, segura as pernas dela, levantando a saia dela de forma rápida, e agarra a bunda dela, segurando com força, apertando. Ele se aproxima e a beija na coxa, deslizando os lábios e a língua pela pele dela. Ela fecha os olhos, apoiada no balcão pelos cotovelos, deixando a cabeça pender um pouco para trás. E ela não consegue evitar o gemido quando sente a boca dele a beijar entre suas pernas, ela instintivamente abre mais as pernas, sentindo a língua dele girar por entre lábios, clitoris, levando-a loucura, Luke com uma das mãos segura ela pela cintura enquanto a outra acaricia a coxa até poder segurar atrás do joelho dela e erguer a perna, apoiando o pé dela em sua coxa, deixando-a um pouco mais aberta, dando mais acesso a sua boca, podendo beija-la com mais intensidade, sugando-a, lambendo-a. Lorelai permanece de olhos fechados, gemendo. Mal podendo conter os espasmos, sentindo uma sensação gostosa invadir seu corpo. Luke vai enfiando a língua dentro dela, voltando a beijar, combinando esses movimentos de forma intensa, Lorelai mal consegue permanecer em pé, ela toca a cabeça dele, puxando o boné e jogando no chão, em seguida agarra os cabelos dele e sem se dar conta, se vê controlando a situação, puxando a cabeça dele violentamente contra si, ele apenas a obedece, mantendo a língua nela enquanto sente a Lorelai rebolar no rosto dele, incontrolável, violenta, rápida, sentindo ela encharcada, ele vai tentando manter o ritmo dela, sugando-a, engolindo-a, até sentir a Lorelai se desmanchar, ofegante, gemendo, enquanto goza em sua boca. Ele se afasta, lambendo os lábios, ele a olha mas ela estava de olhos fechados, respirando. Ele sorri, passando a mão no rosto, enxugando-se. Quando ela abre os olhos, encarando-o. Ele percebe ela corar. Como se estivesse tímida.

Luke: você tem um gosto maravilhoso!

Ela sorri, curvando-se e ele a segura, trazendo-a para si, e a beija na boca, enquanto vai guiando-a a deitar no chão, ele vai subindo em cima dela, sem desgrudar de seus lábios. Ele logo põe a mão por baixo de sua blusa, subindo em meio a carícias, até chegar ao seio, ele o apalpa, sentindo-o preencher certinho a sua mão, ele aperta levemente, sentindo o mamilo rígido roçando em sua mão. Lorelai geme entre os lábios dele. Ele se afasta um pouco.

Luke: prefere subir, ir pra cama?

Lorelai: sim

Eles sorriem, e vão se levantando, ela ajeita a saia e vai seguindo-o, subindo as escadas, ele abre a porta e mal entram, ele já a agarra. Fechando a porta enquanto a beija intensamente, eles caminham em direção à cama, arrancando suas roupas pelo caminho, ela logo fica nua, por estar livre de peças íntimas, ele a contempla um pouco, percorrendo os olhos por todo o corpo lindo dela, ela segura o cinto dele e vai abrindo de forma desajeitada, e o observa a se livrar em um movimento só, a calça e cueca. Ela não tenta evitar olhar, simplesmente lambe os lábios olhando ele em toda sua excitação e glória. Ele avança em sua direção, agarrando-a, e a beija. Eles chegam a cama e deitam, Luke vai beijando o queixo dela, descendo para o pescoço, enquanto sua mão acaricia a barriga dela, ele lambe o pescoço dela, descendo até o seio, ouvindo-a gemer, ele abocanha o mamilo dela, sugando com força. E sente ela ajeitar seu corpo embaixo dele, abrindo as pernas e lentamente esfregando-se contra ele. Ele tenta manter a calma, lutando contra a vontade de ignorar as preliminares e fode-la com toda força. Mas ele permanece ali, sugando, lambendo os seios dela. Lorelai vai passando as unhas pelas costas dele, arranhando levemente, ela sente sua vagina encaixar em alguma parte dele que a pressionava, não era o pênis mas estava gostoso mesmo assim, então ela concentra seu tesao ali, e logo começa a friccionar com força, sentindo seu clitoris sendo estimulando, ela geme com mais intensidade, acabando com o auto controle do Luke. Ele ergue um pouco o corpo, afastando-se dela e percebe ela protestar, ele sorri e a olha nos olhos. Todo seu desejo e amor que ele sempre nutriu por ela estava ali, explícito naquele olhar e ela o olha da mesma forma. Ele lentamente afasta as pernas dela com os joelhos, encaixando melhor entre elas, segura seu pênis e o guia até ela, ouvindo-a gemer assim que encosta nela, ela fecha os olhos e sente ele a preencher lentamente, cuidadosamente, como se tivesse medo de machuca-la. Ele se inclina, e após estar totalmente dentro dela, ele a beija nos lábios, sugando-os com delicadeza. Ele encosta a testa na dela e se move lentamente, girando o quadril contra ela, movendo-se cada vez mais dentro dela. Lorelai responde aos movimentos dele, cruzando as pernas ao redor do corpo dele, sentindo a necessidade de se abrir o máximo que pode, para senti-lo fundo, dentro. Luke a cada movimento fica mais intenso, mais rápido, e ela responde igualmente, rebolando embaixo dele, encontrado um ritmo sincronizado. Luke fecha os olhos, os gemidos da Lorelai o estimula cada vez mais, e ele acelera, saindo e entrando nela com força, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais alto com o impacto de seus corpos. Ela desliza as mãos pelas costas dele e segura a bunda dele, agarrando com força e puxando contra si, incentivando-o a ir mais forte, e ele obedece. Ele passa os braços por baixo do corpo dela e a agarra com força, trazendo o corpo dela contra o seu com força, aumentando o impacto, metendo com força, rápido, e ele se perde nos braços dela, possuindo-a com uma força quase animal, Lorelai geme cada vez mais alto, sentindo ele se descontrolar, e ela morde os lábios, o tesão lhe tomando conta, as investidas do Luke a machucavam de forma gostosa e isso a levava a loucura. Então ela se aperta contra ele, quase gritando enquanto goza, sentindo seu corpo vibrar, tendo espasmos, Luke sente ela gozando, a excitação dele já estava no auge e sentir a vagina dela pulsando, lhe apertando, foi o suficiente para lhe fazer perder o controle e gozar quase simultaneamente. Eles diminuem o ritmo, cansados, até pararem, ofegantes e suados...

Ficam um tempo recuperando o fôlego, ele ainda dentro dela, com a cabeça deitada ao lado da dela...

Lorelai: uau

Luke: nossa!

Ele vai saindo de dentro dela e se joga ao seu lado, deitando de costas, ela se vira, deitando a cabeça no peito dele. Ele vai acariciando a pele suada dela...

Luke: como você pode ser tão gostosa?

Lorelai apenas sorri, dando-lhe um beijo no peito.

Lorelai: sabe...

Luke: hmm

Lorelai: encontrei algo que eu goste tanto quanto gosto de café

Luke: mesmo?

Lorelai: sexo... especificamente sexo com você

Luke sorri, ergue a cabeça indo em direção a ela e lhe dá um beijo rápido nos lábios...

Luke: me sinto lisongeado

Lorelai: é, tem que se sentir mesmo

Luke: então é fácil te manter feliz

Lorelai: ah é?

Luke: sei de duas coisas que te deixam satisfeitas... café e sexo

Lorelai: sim, café e sexo

Eles riem, ela o olha nos olhos, sorrindo de forma maliciosa...

Luke: o que?

Lorelai: eu quero de novo


End file.
